A wide range of map-based services is being offered to users through web browsers, search engines, and as applications. Users may access the map-based services for street maps and a route planner for traveling by foot, vehicle, or public transport.
Requests for map-based services have become a common activity in people's daily lives. Many users access these services through a search engine on a computing device or on a personal navigation device. Users often request map-based services prior to driving to an appointment or an event at an unfamiliar location. However, conventional map-based services often determine routes solely with reference to a starting location to a destination location.
Other services, meanwhile, attempt to find user-requested routes using conventional trajectory searches. However, these trajectory map-based services often output planned routes that are based on a shape, a shape skeleton, a comparison, or other criteria. As such, these routes do not necessarily end precisely at a desired geographical location.